Part of Your World
by kate-7h
Summary: A sympathetic look at Anna before everything. Anna and Castiel have a conversation about humankind whilst watching the earth. Oneshot. Copyright to CW and Kripke.


Anna stood at her post, her armor gleaming in the bright sun of the earth. She stood atop a great, snow covered mountain. It was beautiful. The cold air was crisp and sweet. It was the purest thing she could think of next to her own grace. Beside her was her trusted lieutenant, Castiel, and he just as stoic and statue-esque as she. She sighed at the silence. As angels and watchers of the earth it was not always necessary to do more than just stand and watch, communication was not needed in the years they stood at their posts. Words were useless. Yet, she had a eccentric mind, always flitting to the different scenarios the earth had to offer. Every human was so unique and exquisite. It was hard to see such art in silence.

"What do you think of the humans, Castiel?" She asked him atop their great mountain.

He glanced at her, "They are our Father's creations."

"No, not what they are. I asked your opinion of them."

His face scrunched in confusion, "It doesn't matter what I think of them, they are what they are, likewise with us. My opinion wouldn't change anything."

Anna sighed in longing, "I think they're miraculous. Much more interesting than angels. I mean, look at them! They can sing and dance and eat just for the taste. They create art for no other reason than just to see its beauty. I can hardly understand it. What do we do? Just stand here and watch them make their own choices and be joyful."

"You shouldn't say such things, Anna," Castiel's posture slouched as he glanced up nervously.

"Those words weren't blasphemy in the slightest. It was just an observation."

Castiel opened his mouth, then shut it and looked away. Anna watched his face, that curiosity was there. She saw it constantly. It was obvious he had the same fascination she possessed, though he would never speak of it. Her brother was always more reserved, even if they were alone. They were close, she and Castiel, as well as Uriel, but Castiel was true to his duty. He did as he was told and never questioned. She felt as if she should be more like her younger brother, follow the commands with perfect discipline. For some reason, she felt anger. Not at Castiel, for he was following her orders, but lack of choice in it. She could tell her brother to do anything she wished and he would do it without spoken question.

Her voice lowered to a whisper, just loud enough for Castiel to hear, "Sometimes, I wish I was one of them."

Castiel looked at her in disbelief. The was a sort of panic in his eyes before he regained his composure, but his voice still shook, "What? Do you _want _to fall? Or have you forgotten Lucifer completely?"

"Of course not," Anna shot back, her face turned away from him. Lucifer, their first brother to fall. Their superiors used his fall as a sort of propaganda, a threat above the angel's heads. He was the main example of what happens when they fall, and what the consequences were. She had not forgotten, for she thought more of it every day. It was likely that if she were to fall, her fall would not be as widely known as Lucifer's had been. Only those in direct contact with her would be affected. Castiel would take her position as Captain, and he'd most likely make a better one than she would.

"Anna," Castiel said her name slowly, looking directly at her. She met his gaze so he would continue.

"Are you thinking about it? Falling?" his voice was a whisper as well. Careful and precise, but also traced with concern.

Anna looked directly at him, long enough for him to shrink down again, "I said nothing of falling, Castiel. Let us speak of it no more."

Castiel nodded, but the worry didn't erase from his face. Once again they watched in silence, but Anna could feel Castiel glance at her every so often.

He said no more about it after that conversation, but she was sure it came as no surprise when she finally did decide to tear out her grace.


End file.
